borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Why the wiki should stop editing about Borderlands 2
This wiki is gaining more and more information on BORDERLANDS 2 and doing a damn good job publishing it! WHAT! Are we going to SPOIL everything for MILLIONS of people? Are we going to spoil the game for ourselves, and fellow wikians? The game we have all been waiting on is finally in full swing and we are devouring every piece of information until there will be NOTHING left. Even worse, the more information we get, the more we want. Stop this madness... Look away... look away... Will you continue the madness? Yes, even though I am going to spoil EVERYTHING NO, I will not spoil the game anymore The morals expressed by participants in this survey are not necessarily those that will be published -- Atlas Surveys There are several hotlines available for those times when you cannot get BL2 off your mind: 1 414 dual wield 1 998 Maya rocks 1 775 jack flack If you need real help, you can find me surfing the web (not for borderlands 2 stuff... honest). 10:50, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Anybody who doesn't want to be spoiled must stay off of this Wiki. Seriously. We are nothing but one giant glowin' spoiler: it is the Wiki nature. Though right now there is nothing but the most picayune "spoilers" here. If I see one more hyperventilating announcement (PR? announcement? pronouncement??) of Salvador, I'm going to feed a midget to my cat. Dämmerung 15:08, February 9, 2012 (UTC) : What he said ^^^ :P. 16:24, February 9, 2012 (UTC) +1. Besides, its not like we have any spoilers anyways... happypal (talk • ) 16:31, February 9, 2012 (UTC) The idea that we would just stop publishing about a game to "not spoil it" is ridiculous. People come here for information, and we volunteered to provide the information they seek. If BL2 has as much of a story as they say it has, we can come up with a ***SPOILER*** tag to put at the top of articles to at least be courteous. As far as the wiki in it's current state, we've done well to give people information without revealing major plot twists. 16:40, February 9, 2012 (UTC) First of all, +1 to NOhara. Second, this wiki publishes information released and confirmed by Gearbox. They will not give out any spoilers to their anxiously anticipating customers. It's bad for sales, at least. Auntarie 17:34, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Actually that is a decent idea Nohara... They have done similar things on wiki puzzle sites. I, of course, was kidding but if something good came out of me "mucking" around, then I am all for it. I guess it depends on all they release and how we ACTUALLY feel about it. 19:06, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Scratch that... If they release info, it will probably just start new pages, which eliminates any hypothetical need for active participation to uncover stuff. 19:21, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Trolling can be very therapeutic. Maybe I should start a User:Daemmerung/Borderlands 2 where I could stash amazing-but-false facts as they occur to me. lest I succumb to the urge to snark in mainspace SPOILER! SPOILER!! Maya starts with only the spell Magic Missile, but gets more spells as she amasses Eridium/Iridium/Urriddy-um!! SPOILER!!1! Dämmerung 19:37, February 9, 2012 (UTC) OK OK you all got me... Now even I am editing on Borderlands 2 !!!! 11:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I agree I dont like the spoilers, I suggested a while back to split the website up (pretty easy). I wish they would have taken my idea... ~MstrFalco